viaje en el tiempo
by mariabsanchezm99
Summary: 15 años en el futuro en la guarida de los shane 2 niños estaban practicando con sus lanzadoras , los niños tenian rasgos muy parecidos a los de eli y trixie el niño (13 o 14 años de edad ) cabello rojizo y ojos verdes , la hermana del niño tenia unos (11 o 12 años de edad) cabello negro azulado recogido en una trenza , ojos azules .


viaje en el tiempo

15 años en el futuro en la guarida de los shane

2 niños estaban practicando con sus lanzadoras , los niños tenian rasgos muy paresidos a eli y trixie.

el niño (13 o 14 años de edad ) cabellor rojiso y ojos verdes , la hermana del niño tenia unos (11 o 12 años de edad ) cabello negro azulado recojida en una trensa , ojos azules

- alex ya perdiste admite q soy mejor q tu de una vez .

- callate tex q aun no a terminado esto hermanita ya veras .

- a q te refieres con esto

alex le lanzo a tex una babosa jabonosa q quedo atrapada en ella. . te dije q aun no habiamos terminado

y creo q yo gano este duelo .

- Jajaja _ que gracioso alex ya sacame de aqui de una vez

- No asta que digas q soy mejor que tu hermanita

- no lo voy a decir y ya sacame de aqui antes de q le diga a papa y mama cuando regresen me has entendido .

- tex eres una bebe llorona y ademas eres mala perdedora

- Niños que esta pasando hay afuera

- kord dile a alex que me saque de burbujas por favor .

- Alex porque enseraste a Tex en burbuja ( burbujas se llama la babosa de alex ) y tambien otra cosa q estaban haciendo ?

- estabamos jugando un rato y ya y tex es mala perdedora

-que tipo de juego exactamente ?dijo kord con un tono de voz curiosa

- estabamos en un ...

- un ... que? exactamente

- duelo entre mi hermana y yo

- hay niños aun no estan listos para los duelos recuerde que son muy pequeños y en especial tu tex y alex ya saca a tu hermana de hay antes que vengan sus padres .

alex decidio sacar a tex de burbujas , cuando la sacaron escucharon unos ruidos en el garaje como si alguien regresara eran pronto y los padres de los niños .

- kord asnos un favor no le digas a papa ni a mama por favor o nos van a castigar . dijo tex colocando carita de cachorrito algo que kord no tubo obsion q decir que si a una carita tan tierna

- estabien me combensiste tex no les contare a eli y a trixie de lo que isieron pero esta es la ultima vez que se salen con la sulla me an entendido .

-Si_Si . dijeron alex y tex al mismo tiempo

-niños, kord donde estan . pregunto eli algo extrañado que no estubieran adrentrodel refuguio

- aqui en el patio de atras . dijo kord

eli fue para el patio de atras para ver que estaban haciendo kord y los niños .

-niños que estaban haciendo mientras su madre y yo nos fuimos ? , kord no isieron travesuras mientras nos fuimos ?

- No los niños estubieron ayudandome mientras ustedes estaban por fuera jeje...

-Enserio , dijo eli no creyendo lo que le dijo el trol de las cavernas .

- entonses por que aqui parese como si ubiera ocurrido un duelo .

kord se quedo callado por la pregunta de eli .tex y alex se dieron una miradas que decian ya nos descubrieron .

- Y bien . me van a decir lo que paso aqui.

-heee los niños querian aprender los ataques de las babosas y yo se las mostre .

-hee si haci fue le pedimos a kord que nos monstrara los poderes de las babosa .respondio alex

-estabien ya vallan a dentro a comer espero q esta vez pronto no cosine . dijo riendose eli.

cuando eli se fue , alex y tex suspiraron de alivio porque su papa no supo lo q paso en realidad .

- niños donde estaban dijo trixie

-estabamos afuera mama dijo tex

- ok ya que estan todo pronto les servira su famosa sopa de patas de insectos . dijo orgulloso el topoide

kord miro a los niños con una mira de horror por lo que dijo pronto ,_ niños, kord porque ponen esa cara acaso no quieren comer la exquisita sopa que pronto a preparado para ustedes. dijo pronto

-pronto es que nosotros no tenemos hambre aunque quisieramos comer esa esquisitez que has dicho ya estamos llenos porque comimos antes que llegaran verdad . dijo alex mirando a tex y kord que asintieron mirando a pronto .

-asique adios dijeron saliendo de la cosina asia el garaje

-hay gracias por salvarnos de la comida de pronto alex - dijo kord

-si hermano nos salvaste .dijo tex

alex quedo impresionado porque tex es muy arrogante

-niños entonses sepillense y a dormir recuerden que mañana vamos a salir dijo trixie entrando al garaje

-mama nos pueden decir a donde vamos mañana porfavor dijo tex

pero trixie nego con la cabeza - no les puedo decires porque es una sorpresa .

los niños subieron a sepillarse y irse a dormir - alex savez a donde iremos mañana? pregunto tex

-ya escuchaste a mama que lo sabremos mañana o no sparqui ( sparqui es la babosa de alex y es su mejor amigo de que el tenia 8 años y es una babosa un poco como una babosa infierno pero con rrasgos de electroshock ) el asintio .

pero porque siempre le preguntas a sparqui casi la mitad de lo que te digo dijo tex furiosa

- si tu lo mismo lo hases con lily cuando no sabes que hacer (lily es exactamente igual a sparqui ) y me rregañas por eso entendiste hermana dijo alex

- esque _esque. tex se quedo callada y molesta se fue a su cuarto .

- lily tu sabes a donde nos llevaran papa y mama mañana la pequeña babosa nego con la cabesa

cuando tex se iba se la cama escucho que la puerta de su cuarto sonaba tex fue a ver quien era cuando la abrio a alex

- tex puedo entrar por favor dijo alex _ y porque te tengo que dejar entrar - vamos hermana te tengo que contar algo pero ya .

tex le toco dejar entrar a su hermano mayor - y que cosa ibas a decir alex . le pregunto tex a alex .

- es sobre donde iremos mañana . al oir eso tex se quedo boqui abierta -ya se adonde es quieres saber

tex asintio con la cabesa muy feliz - iremos a ningun lado por que le pregunte a papa a donde iremos mañana y no me quiso decir a execsion que es una sorpresa

- alex entonses por que me dijiste que si queria saber a donde iremos dijo enfadada tex

-vamos hermana no es para tanto solo fue una pequeña bromita - pues no megusto del mucho torpe y una cosa fuera de mi cuarto ya .

- hay tex ya por favor no fue para tanto y no subas la voz porque puedes despertar a todos ya me voy dijo alex .

- aw alex es un fastidioso o no lily , la babosa asintio y se fue a su sestica para irse a dormir

bueno ya es hora de que me valla a dormir buenas noches chicos , de despidio de sus babosa y se durmio

a la mañana siguente . tex fue la primera en lebantarse

- buenos dias lily . lily se desperto tanvien animada por el bialle quie iban a aser hoy

se areglo lo mas rapido que pudo y bajo com lily y las otras babosa

- oye lily que opinas de despertar a alex dijo tex con una sonrisita picara lily la miro y dio un chillido de aprobasion

ambas se metieron al cuarto de alex para despertarlo tex le dijo a lily que le diera una minima descarga para des pertarlo , lily se coloco en el pie de alex y uso sus poderes y lo electrocuto un poco para que no despierte de un grito notan fuerte

- aw que tex porque le pediste a lily que electrocutara

- bamos alex no fue para tanto y te desperte areglate rapido recuerda que hoy es el dia dijo tex muy emosionada y riendose de la broma que le iso a alex .

-Y para eso me despertaron tex mira la hora son la 3:58 de la madrugada

- si y que areglate porque no sabemos a que hora nos iremos mientras tanto practiquemos con las lanzadoras siii.

- esta bien hermanita lo hare_ alex se arecglo rapido i bajoen silensio con sparqui

-tex -tex donde estas dijo en voz baja para ebitar despertar a los demas

- aqui detras de ti . alex se boltio al ver a su hermana detras de el

- aw porque me asustas de esa manera _ callate o los despertaras le dijo a alex

-ok que bamos a aser esperar a que despierten nuestros padres pronto y kord.

-creo que si _ y para eso me despertaste par esperar _ no tonto aun es tenprano bamos a practicar con las lanzadoras por favor

- ok pero no agamos ruido entendio tex . si ya se respondio rodando los ojos

cuando ibana salir del refugio a la parte trasera escucharon que una puerta se abria _ tex dime que tanbien escuchaste eso berdad dijo alex asustandose por si son sus padre o kord lo primero que dirian seria porque estan despiertos a esta hora

_ si si lo escuche escondete rapido dijo tambien asustada

ambos hermanos se esmodieron detas de una puerta para la sorpresa el que se habia despertado era pronto otra vez sonambulo

- mira alex es pronto no es ni kord y nuestros padres - es sierto y creo que esta otra vez sonambulo

- entonses vamonos a practicar mira que ya nos queda poco tiempo _ por que lo dises - porque lodigo porque lodigo mira la hora y despues me regañas escuchaste respondio enojada tex

alex volteo a donde esta el reloc y vio que eran las 4 : 47 am

- tex que estamos esperando vamonos

ambos salieron y se prepararon como para un duelo

- escucha tex sin usar demoledoras ni electroshock etc. ni a lily escuchaste solo gelatinosas jabonosas y pospaller

- ok y tu sin usar a sparqui escuchaste

- boba la regla es para los dos si usamos podriamos despertar a papa , mama y a kord y pronto

-ok ya entendi empesemos de una vez

empesaron los niños su ``pequeño´´ entenamiento alex lanzo a burbuja para que su hermana quedara otra vez atrapada en ella pero tex la esquivo y lanso una gelatinosa que cubrio a alex de baba

-creo que esta vez yo te ganedijo tex victoriosa

- si ya me dicuenta hermanita ayudame a parar

tex ayudo a alex a pararse y escucharon un ruido en la sala

- alex escuchaste eso

-si que podrase esta vez

los niños entraron a la sala y vieron a eli arreglando las cosas y que trixie iva a ir a despertarlos asta que los vieron entrar a la sala

- niños ya se despertaron dijo trixie algo sorprendida

-si nos despertamos porque estabamos muy ansiosos por saber a donde vamos a ir hoy porque dijo alex

- y que estaban hasiendo afuera pregunto eli a los niños

- esta vamos esperandolos dijo tex

- y kord pregunto alex al no ver al trol de las cavernas.

- creo que debe sejir dormido tex podrias despertarlo . dijo trixie

tex fue al cuarto de kord y lo vio que seguia dormido - lily que opinas de darle una descarga o un poco de fuego le dijo a su babosa

tex puso a lily en el pie de kord y esta de dio una descarga que lo iso despertar.

-aww que- que tex porque me electrocutaron

-porque ya nos vamos

kord le dijo a tex que saliera la pequeña salio con lily

- oye tex lo despertaste dijo eli riendose

-si papa si lo desperte dijo riendose la pequeña niña- y alex ?

- despertando a pronto dijo eli

al poco rato bajo kor un poco soñoliento - porque mandaron a tex para despertarme .

- por que ya nos vamos dijo eli

sono un grito el el piso de arriba en el cuarto de pronton vieron que alex salio riendose del cuarto de pronto junta a sparqui

- alex que le isiste a pronto pregunto kord

-solo digamos que se desperto algo caliente respondio alex

sali el pobre pronto con el trasero insendiado camino al baño

- alex que le isiste a pronto dijo tex

- solo lo despertamos _ pero hasi hermano eres un loco

-se puede decir porque a pronto lo tubieron que quemar el traserodijo un tanto molesto

- ya pronto ya nos vamos a ir a tu sabes donde . dijo eli

- ha si ese ok esperen que me aregle y me quite lo quemado que estoy y nos vamos dijo pronto

todos se fueron al garaje y se subieron en sus mecas y partieron

- a hora ya nos pueden decir a donde vamos por favor dijo tex

- ya vamos a llegar no te desesperes tex dijo eli

-ok - dijeron ambos niños al mismo tiempo

cuando llegaron los niños se sorprendieron que era la caverna futurian

- para que vinimos a la caverna futurian?

-por que alguien quería verlos otra vez dijo trixie

- quien dijo tex algo extrañada

-Solo una persona hace años los quería ver

-Quien dijeron los niños

-hola el hola niños dijo Katherine

- hola dijo Elí y trixie.

-mama quien es ella dijo tex algo asustada

- ella los quería ver ase años

- ok pasen a dentro mi miren lo que estamos asiendo dijo Katherine

Cuando entraron vieron que Tobías estaba trabajando en una maquina

- Que es eso pregunto alex

- eso es una maquina del tiempo amiguito dijo Tobías acercándose a los niños

- y porque la construyen pregunto tex

-muy buena pregunta amiguita es para poder viajar atreves de los limite espacio y tiempo

- wow dijeron los dos niños

Una explosión iso que todos cayeran al suelo - que fue eso dijo trixie

-oh creo que interrumpo algo o no dijo twis

- ¡twis! Que ases aquí dijo eli

- sola mente vine a saluda eli y veo que esos dos niños son tus pequeños o no dijo twis con una sonrisa malvada

- no te les acerques twis dijo trixie

Twis sin decir nada disparo una carnero malvada a la maquina del tiempo y iso que se en sendiera y lanzara portales a varias direcciones todos los esquivaron pero por desgracia alex y tex no lo pudieron esquivar

- mama papa ayuda grito tex a terrada que el portal los estaba absorbiendo

- tex, alex gritaron ambos padres al ver que sus dos pequeños eran absorbidos por un portal

Los niños desaparecieron y el portal se serró de golpe enviando al pasado

En el presente

En la guarida de los shane

- Muy bien quien fue el gracioso dijo pronto

- a que te refieres pronto dijo eli

-quien lleno los sapatos de pronto con pure

Los demás se estaban riendo por lo que escucharon . de repente escucharon un estruendo afuera de refuguio

- Que fue eso dijo trixie

- no lo se pero vamos a averiguarlo

Ellos salieron a ver que fue ese estruendo

De repente un portal se abre y caen los dos niños al suelo

- Alex donde estamos que lugar es este dijo tex

-no lo se tex no lo se dijo alex asustado

De repente los niños escucharon unas mecas los niños vieron quienes eran

- Mira alex son nuestros padres ?

- en que año hemos caído _ no lo se

De repente kord ve a los niños y les dice – he niños que asen hay

Los niños se quedaron en un shock

-niños hola están bien dijo kord

- mejor los llevo al refugio es muy peligroso que estén aquí solos

Alex y tex se fueron con kord .al llegar al refugio los niños se sorprendieron al ver a sus padres

-hola amigos como se llaman dijo eli

- nosotros somos tex y alex dijo la pequeña

Kord empezó a observar a los niños y a eli y trixie y se dio cuenta el paresido de los niños con ellos dos

- He eli puedo hablar con los niños dijo kord

-si kord

Kord se llevo a los niños al garaje para hablar en privado

-Ustedes de donde son exactamente

- del futuro nos atrapo un agujero que lanzo la máquina del tiempo y no se los digas a nuestro pa. Alex le tapo la boca a tex antes de que dijera a kord que trixie y eli son sus padres

- pa .. que ? exactamente dijo kord

- no se lo dijas a nadie kord eli y trixie en el futuro son nuestros paders

Kord quedó boqui abierto al oír eso

continuara


End file.
